Screaming Ducks
The Screaming Ducks is one of two opposing teams competing on Total Drama Returns to the Island. The Screaming Ducks consists of #TDPIScarlett as Heather #MikeyRocks as Scarlett #TDIFan909 as Dawn #Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 as Samey #TylerWebkinzFan as Lindsay #TDWT: Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles as Gwen #King Flurry51 as Noah #LlewellynIsAwesome! as Tyler Overall In'' Trials and Triva-lations, ''the Screaming Ducks were created by Chef Hatchet, as he shouts for Heather, Scarlett, Dawn, Samey, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, and Tyler to get into their teams! During the first challenge, led by Noah and Tyler, the team immediately takes the control of the game and wins 4-0 against the Killer Beavers. Later everyone watches at the first elimination ceremony of the Beavers, with the majority of the team hoping for Dave to be eliminated. In Volleybrawl, the Screaming Ducks aren't able to exploit their number superiority because the challenge is a 1 vs 1 and the arrows of luck are more on the Beavers then the Ducks.The defeat breaks the team into two alliances focusing around Tyler, that can count on Noah and Scarlett and Samey, that is friend with Lindsay and Dawn:the first nomination of the team put Samey out of the competition. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, there's a bit of mess in both the teams, especially the Ducks, where some members give no help or are away for reasons.The Killer Beavers seems more prompt to reach the victory than the Ducks are, also the host keeps to create confusion giving no fair points, a thing that makes Noah and Dawn to cooperate for a complaint, meanwhile the competition goes on.It's an head to head 2-3 for the Ducks when all of sudden Chef picks Noah from the Ducks and Cody from the Beavers and decides for a final match:who wins automatically leads to the victory his companions. Noah isn't exactly enthusiast about that, but Tyler and the others cheer on him so much that by using his IQ Noah guesses the closer number and WINS. This seems to have brought harmony again in the team... Members *Dawn *Gwen *Heather *Lindsay *Noah *Samey *Scarlett *Tyler Eliminations Trivia *This is the first inferior team of the series followed by the Poisonous Pythons in Total Drama Wild West, and the Outstanding Olympians in Total Drama Around the World. **The two highest ranking members of the team are in a major conflict. ***Coincidentally, these two are the only males on the team. *This is the first team to have its highest ranking member not be a finalist, the other one being the Outstanding Olympians. *This is the first team where the highest ranking member is a male, with the others being the Poisonous Pythons, Venomous Vipers, and Outstanding Olympians. Gallery ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png|Tyler and Noah gets two points for their team in the challenge. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks Win their first challenge! ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Screaming Ducks at the Peanut Gallery in Trials and Triva-lations. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|The Screaming Ducks lost in Volleybrawl. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|Screaming Ducks at their first elimination ceremony in Volleybrawl. NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png|Noah is shocked that Tyler is in the Bottom 2. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Samey believes she is safe from elimination, but is wrong. SameyisEliminated.png|Samey is shot out The Arrow Of Shame. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|The Screaming Ducks win in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. TheScreamingDucksPeanutGalleryEp03.png|The Screaming Ducks in the Peanut Gallery. TDRTTI EP04 Rank.png|The team starts to get annoyed with Dawn, which leads them... DawnIsEliminated.png|...voting her off in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. ScreamingDucksPeanut3.png|The Screaming Ducks in the peanut gallery, after winning the challenge. Scarlett TDRTTI Rank.png|Scarlett is eliminated after being considered the weakest player on their team. TheScreamingDucksMerge!.png|The remaining five Screaming Ducks merge. See also Category:Teams Category:Season 1 teams